


Lavender

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fraternity & Sorority houses, Golden Dawn & Black Bulls are well established Houses at Crimson Lions U., Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Fear not lady and gentlemen. Spring cleaning is upon us." Mimosa smiles brightly as Yuno hands her a trash bag and goes for the broom himself since he already has the dustpan.Leaving the windows to Noelle, Asta whines as he pleads his case.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Black Clover' I flippin love it though

* * *

"Fear not lady and gentlemen. Spring cleaning is upon us." Mimosa smiles brightly as Yuno hands her a trash bag and goes for the broom himself since he already has the dustpan.

Leaving the windows to Noelle, Asta whines as he pleads his case. "Ah c'mon, Yun and Noe. Help me tell her that it can wait. We have all of spring break to get it done."

Even though they belong to the Black Bulls fraternity they are helping the Golden Dawn sorority so that they can get extra credit that can be used for their dissertations.

Since only the two cousins are staying for the summer out of the twelve and in their case it is more or less the same.

Except they see Leo, the youngest son of the Dean and president of their Frat about every other day as he brings them food or gives them tickets to games.

Saying it must really be such a bummer to be poor and here on scholarship but that he would be their best friend regardless.

And really he has a good heart and even better intent. Both Yuno and Asta know this.

* * *

 Thinking that he should start cleaning up at the far end of the house. That way he feels like the have a shot at getting things done faster Asta heads for the library.

Thinking that he will probably find him stuck under the tables or dust aligning the books and shelf's.

Hell he'd probably see some trash outside yet nearby the can.

"Um, guys! I found a bunch of dildos in the library."

It's Yuno that shows up first. He comes running with his phone ready to tease Asta and make sure that it goes viral.

Because he's in a pranking mood today and he doesn't want to miss out on the fantastic opportunity at hand.

"Oh yeah that was for a liberal arts project one of the girls had. They're brand new. You can take a few if you'd like."

Mimosa continues to pick up garbage as she talks  and Noelle feels like her face is on fire and Yuno is certainly dying on the floor from all the laughter.

Any thoughts on capturing a video or pranking his friend lay 100% forgotten as he takes in the look on Asta's perfect face.

"N-no thanks." Asta doesn't say anything else. Not wanting to be in the room anymore or anyway. He's had more than enough of studying as it is.

"Ah c'mon man. Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry for laughing." Yuno tries he really does.

Wants to stop laughing because he gets it but he couldn't help himself. Taking a minute he tried once more this time relaxing as he smiles at him.

His face red as Noelle shuts the door for them saying that this room would be off limits until the end.

They move on to sperate rooms throughout the house yell at each other or texting and sometimes calling to get the other's attention.

Moving quicker now that Noelle and Yuno took it upon themselves to make sure that they know that there are little intervals in place so that they don't get bored or tired so quickly.

Ordering a decent amount of tacos and mixing margaritas for lunch. Being so close to being finished now.

* * *

"This place is spotless. We did a really good job peeps. I am proud of us." Leo drops his VR headset by the coffee table as he smiles at the boneless people on the couch. 

Yuno giving him a thumb up as Asta flipped him off.

With Noelle asking exactly what it is that he thinks he did in order to help them and Mimosa is just looking at him like he's a snack.

Smiling like an angel when they all know he breaths in hellfire as he innocently asks.

"Who wants to do me the biggest favor of life and help me clean the football field. I sort of crashed a golf cart into half a dozen, giant balloons." 

Only to have couch pillows thrown at his body with amazing accuracy.

"C'mon guys, where's you school spirit? Camaraderie and all of that nonsense. Look im going to level with you. My Dad is going to kill me if my brother or sister don't do it first."

He puts his hands together as if ready to pray to them or for a miracle before Asta is flopping off the couch.

So ready to help a friend in need and yuno isn't far behind him knowing that Leo's got them if they ever need anything.

Mimosa and Noelle sharing a look before they agreed.

Letting him know that he would actually help this time and that he would just walk away because of a convenient, strategically placed call from one of his boys.

Leaving him mumbling the words "awesome" and "I love you guys" as he tells them all to grab their spell book, a few trash bags and a broom.

That he had really done it this time and that if anyone else found out. He would be in deep shit and possibly stuck in his sister's boring law firm all break.


End file.
